


Люби - и делай, что хочешь

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Post-War, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: АУ: Тонкс выжила в битве за Хогвартс. Гарри периодически заходит к ним с Тедди проверить, всё ли в порядке, и по мере сил пытается помочь справиться с горем.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 9





	Люби - и делай, что хочешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011 на Belive-fest, по заявке "Гарри/Нимфадора: Люби - и делай, что хочешь"

Поттер приходит к ним раз-два в месяц.  
Она бледная, пустая и сломленная. Не похожая на себя, не похожая молодую женщину, не похожая на мать, не похожая вообще ни на что – усталая безликая тень с опущенными сухими глазами.  
Малыш возится у ее ног. Обычный живой ребенок, круглощекий, здоровенький мальчик с ясными серо-голубыми глазами, цвет которых меняется раза по три на дню. Вокруг него разбросаны разноцветные игрушки. Маленькая гостиная должна выглядеть уютной и теплой стараниями Андромеды, взявшей на себя уход за домом из ослабевших рук дочери. Должна, но не выглядит.  
Гарри сжимает переплетенные пальцы и смотрит в пол. Тонкс будто высасывает из комнаты краски своей безжизненной тусклостью. И от этого здесь холодно, и пальцы мерзнут, и в груди тяжело тянет, потому что волосы Нимфадоры невыразительного истертого цвета золы и старых газетных страниц, и за год Гарри чудовищно соскучился по радужным павлиньим оттенкам. Слишком много серого было за эти долгие месяцы, и душа отчаянно требовала хоть каких-то красок, хоть каплю тепла, хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы замазать уродливую пустоту, оставшуюся в сердце после той ночи. После битвы в Хогвартсе.  
Гарри не знает, зачем сюда приходит. Нет, конечно, долг перед павшими друзьями, забота о вдове, да и вообще – о товарище…  
Пустые плоские слова. Поттер и сам в это не верит. Ему мучительно не хочется идти сюда каждый раз. Но стоит выбраться на улицу, ноги сами приводят его к этому крыльцу.  
Тонкс не меняется. Способности метаморфа и от потрясения не могли оставить ее, Гарри справлялся в Святого Мунго, но дело даже не в этом. Нимфадора словно выпала из жизни. Застыла там, рядом с телом Люпина в Большом зале. И ее глаза остались такими же, как в тот миг, словно и не было этого года. Мертвыми, выжженными изнутри. Гарри боялся в них смотреть.  
Он не знал, о чем говорить, приходя. Андромеда улыбалась ровной, измученной улыбкой, разливала чай и уходила, оставляя их вдвоем.  
И Поттер молчал, сжимая в руках остывающую чашку и не умея найти слов. Вообще никаких. Его тяготило присутствие Тонкс. Такой Тонкс. Оно насильно возвращало его в _тот_ Хогвартс.  
Но перестать приходить в этот дом, почему-то казалось Гарри предательством. Перестать пить отвратительно горчащий чай, задавать ничего не значащие вопросы о маленьком Тедди, рассказывать новости.  
Нимфадора безучастна. Гарри тошнит от грязно-серого цвета ее волос. Гарри тяжело дышать в вязкой тишине. Гарри хочется закрыть уши руками, когда она отвечает ему на вопрос пустым, похожим на тихий дребезг жестянки голосом.  
Поттеру хочется цвета. Он не может здесь больше оставаться. Уютная гостиная похожа на могилу. А он слишком много перевидал могил за последний год.  
Тедди улыбается ему и протягивает мячик.

Придя в следующем месяце, Гарри приносит с собой коробку сластей и плюшевого тигра. Тедди не отходит от него ни на шаг. Андромеда улыбается тепло и устало, и одновременно покровительственно, только она одна так умеет, голубая кровь Блеков, включает старый патефон, и в гостиной кружится осенний вальс. За окном же совсем не осень, осень кончилась, и все парки одеты в блестящие покровы инея. Уже больше года минуло.  
-…А мы пойдем погуляем, Тедди. Давай-давай, собирайся. Да-да, а потом вернемся, и дядя Гарри поиграет с тобой, обязательно. Не упрямься. Надевай свитер, - вполголоса уговаривает внука Андромеда, потихоньку уводя его из комнаты.  
Гарри хочется крикнуть: «Останьтесь!» Совершенно постыдная и недостойная героя войны слабость. Поттер останавливает себя с трудом. Он все еще совершенно не понимает, на кой черт Андромеда постоянно стремится оставить их наедине. Им не о чем говорить. Они просто не могут говорить – Гарри совершенно не умеет общаться монологами, он не представляет, что рассказывать, он уже задал все дежурные вопросы: о здоровье, о состоянии дел, о Тедди. Нет, конечно, можно повторить их еще раз, может, немного в другой форме – Тонкс вряд ли заметит, но вежливость не позволяет.  
Прошло уже столько месяцев, и все давно бросили попытки вытянуть Тонкс наружу. Нет, пару раз ее даже вытаскивали на эти завуалированные поминки, но от ее опустошенного вида было хуже чем неуютно, и больнее, чем больно, и скоро эту затею забросили. И постепенно перестали заглядывать в гости чаще, чем того требовала уж самая распоследняя толика вежливости и участия. И даже не потому, что бросили, забыли, нет, ни разу нет. Просто рядом с Нимфадорой невозможно было двигаться дальше, только умирать.  
Гарри не мог их винить: живое тянется к живому, и это благословение неба, иначе все они уже последовали бы за своими павшими товарищами.  
Однако Поттер не может поступить также, как остальные. Проклятая гриффиндорская ответственность. Или, может, не гриффиндорская. Своя собственная. Не дает отступиться, бросить, сделать вид, что все так и надо. Семь лет с ним жило это твердокаменное, давящее на плечи понимание, что если не он, то кто?.. Если он не сразится с Воландемортом, то кто, черт возьми, это сделает?!  
И сейчас его гнало в похожий на могилу дом это же чувство: ответственность за эту войну. И за всех, кого она коснулась.  
Однако это не может заглушить простого человеческого неприятия смерти, когда твое собственное сердце еще бьется. Это жутко и противоестественно, и Гарри силой удерживает себя на укрытом вязаным покрывалом кресле.  
Поттер кидает на женщину рядом косой взгляд, иррационально стараясь не шевельнуться и не выдать своего присутствия в комнате, в мире, во Вселенной. Ему хочется провалиться сквозь пол, когда она чуть поворачивает к нему голову – бесцветные глаза на бесцветном лице, живое надгробие, ходячий труп. Это невыносимо.  
«Лучше бы умерла» - проносится в голове у Гарри. И сразу следом за этим его просто подкидывает от ужаса и отвращения к себе. Застывающая в серой и мерзлой вопреки всяческим законам природы гостиной кровь, начинает бежать по венам так, словно Поттера лихорадит. Он сдергивает с себя очки, яростно их протирает. Потом царапает ногтем шрам – голова разболелась. Его словно выдернуло из липкого болота, из дурнотного сна, он неожиданно начинает _видеть_ и _слышать_.  
Пестрые цвета пледов, яркое пятно ковра, радужные оттенки штор так и пляшут перед глазами, бликуют на стеклах очков, новый вальс, теперь уже школьный, выпускной, задорный, грустный и какой-то трепетный гремит в ушах едва ли не маршем, и Гарри без единой мысли встает, подходит к Тонкс – впервые лицом к лицу, не искоса, не исподтишка – и протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Почти с поклоном. Почти официально. Можно даже удивиться самому себе.  
\- Потанцуем?..  
Блеклые, невыразительные глаза взлетают вверх, ресницы мышиного цвета частоколом окружают постепенно рождающееся, разгорающееся где-то в глубине настоящее, _живое_ изумление, и Гарри вдруг понимает, что на самом деле радужки вовсе не непонятного водянистого оттенка. Они серые. Обыкновенный, прозрачный, чистый цвет. И он неожиданно широко улыбается, чувствуя, как холодные пальцы неуверенно и недоверчиво касаются его руки.  
Гарри совершенно не умеет танцевать вальс, он вообще плохо танцует, и, кажется, Джинни ему уже обещала взяться за эту проблему всерьез. Но сейчас это неважно, вальс струится отдельно от них, вальсу нет никакого дела, до медленно и не в такт кружащихся по комнате Поттера и миссис Люпин. В какой-то момент Тонкс все-таки роняет голову ему на плечо, и ее спина вздрагивает от беззвучных рыданий. Гарри продолжает тихо кружить ее, обнимая за плечи, и шепчет, как заклинание: все наладится, вот увидишь, все наладится, наладится, обязательно, обязательноналадитсяслышишь?..  
На прощанье он неловко кивает понимающему и спокойному взгляду Андромеды, и дежурно треплет хнычущего Тедди по волосам. А потом вдруг подчиняясь внезапному порыву, подхватывает его на руки и подкидывает вверх пару раз, под испуганный ах пожилой волшебницы и заливистый хохот ребенка. Впрочем, это никак не меняет того, что Гарри относится к мальчику с легкой опаской. Он не умеет ладить с маленькими детьми.

Джинни хмурится и периодически пытается с ним серьезно поговорить. Обычно – когда он у дверей, спешно натягивает нечищеные ботинки, и проводит рукой по вечно-растрепанным волосам, будто это может как-то пригладить беспорядок у него на голове. У Джинни трогательная тонюсенькая складочка между бровей, когда она сердится, и Гарри всегда находил это милым. Милым, домашним, и как-то самую чуточку, самую капельку неприятно напоминающим Молли. Он рассеянно слушает ее недовольные реплики, и даже что-то отвечает невпопад. И уже держась за ручку двери, с обреченным и немного усталым вздохом оборачивается:  
\- Ну ты же понимаешь, Джинн. Мне нельзя их оставить.  
Джинни поджимает губы и молча уходит вглубь дома. Она не может найти достаточно веского аргумента против.  
А Гарри выбегает под дождь, ежится, повыше натягивает ворот куртки и, зябко поднимая плечи, ловит попутку. Тонксы живут в маггловском квартале.  
Андромеда ушла в город за покупками, и ее отсутствие уничтожает остатки мужества. Тедди воодушевленно гоняет по полу только что подаренную волшебную лошадку. Нимфадора механически улыбается, бессознательными, скупыми движениями наливая привычный слишком крепкий чай. Гарри чувствует, что болото, из которого вроде удалось вырваться, уже готово поглотить его вновь, и перехватывает ее запястье:  
\- Тонкс. Я тут кофе принес. Сказали, какой-то очень хороший. Может, заварим?..  
Она вздрагивает и ошпаривает ему и себе ноги кипятком. Поттер шипит от боли и неожиданности и почему-то чувствует что-то похожее на радость. Нимфадора растерянно, словно только что проснувшись, смотрит на пятна от воды на своих джинсах и брюках Гарри, и вдруг охает испуганно, прижимает ладонь ко рту, бормочет извинения, неуверенно и немного нервно оглядывается в поисках полотенца… И Гарри неожиданно понимает причину своей радости: неуклюжая Тонкс. Неуклюжая Тонкс. Что-то настолько родное и привычное, что ему хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно.  
\- Садись, - говорит он, удерживая ее за плечи, и толкает к табурету. - Садись уже.  
Он берет из ее рук полотенце, садится на корточки и сам промокает ее джинсы. Джинсы потертые, с выцветшими розовыми и зелеными заплатами и дырами на коленках. В какой-то момент Гарри ловит себя на том, что уже с минуту сидит просто так, зачем-то вчитываясь в полустершиеся надписи на полуоторванном зеленоватом лоскутке. Он вздрагивает, извиняется, вскидывает глаза – и видит, как она в кровь кусает губы.  
\- Лучше бы я умерла, Гарри, - шепчет она, поднимая на него полный муки взгляд. – Лучше бы я тоже умерла.  
И Поттеру кажется, что на него опрокинули ведро ледяной воды. Ему хочется самого себя проклясть Авадой за ту нечаянную мысль. Он берет ладошки Тонкс в свои и сжимает их так, что ей, наверное, больно.  
\- Никогда. Не. Смей. Даже думать. Такое.  
Нимфадора смотрит на него, сидящего на корточках у ее ног, во все глаза, и у нее такое выражения лица, словно она хочет ему поверить, но боится.  
В гостиной раздается плач неудачно споткнувшегося Тедди, и Тонкс вздрагивает, слезы вдруг, словно запруду прорвало, начинают беззвучно катиться по ее щекам, и миссис Люпин улыбается подрагивающими губами.  
А Поттер, никогда в людях особенно не разбиравшийся, вдруг понимает, что ее отпускает. И ему самому словно становится легче дышать.

В следующий раз Тонкс встречает его на пороге, и взгляд у нее даже в полутьме прихожей испуганно-просящий.  
\- Нимфадора! – окликает ее из глубины дома строгий голос матери. – Тебе уже совершенно нечего носить. Я устала штопать эти твои штаны. И смотреть уже не могу на закатанные и заляпанные свитера. Мы пойдем по магазинам, и точка.  
\- О, Гарри, здравствуй! – улыбается Андромеда, заметив его в коридоре. – А мы вот в город собрались…  
Гарри не уверен, что правильно истолковал взгляд сразу же отступившей и совсем затихшей Нимфадоры, он вообще не стремится перечить Андромеде – кто он такой в этом мирке на троих?.. однако губы уже выговаривают:  
\- А мы, миссис Тонкс, с… - он мнется, не зная как ее назвать, он давно не окликал ее по имени, - с Дорой в кино собрались.  
Андромеда окидывает его внимательным взглядом. А потом улыбается, как-то очень по-старчески, почти тяжело, вокруг глаз пролегает сеточка морщин:  
– Ну тогда отдохните хорошенько, ладно?.. А мы с Тедди погуляем в парке. Я буду ждать вас к ужину.  
Гарри думает, что на ужин обещал Джинни явиться в Нору – какой-то семейный праздник: после страшных событий этого года праздники отмечаются особенно скрупулезно. Горькая радость встреч.  
Но почему-то у него язык не поворачивается отказаться или хотя бы уговорить Тонкс пойти с ним. Он торопливо кивает, неуверенно берет Дору за локоть, и они выходят в прозрачно-сизый сентябрьский вечер. Гарри неловко, они останавливаются сразу, как только заворачивают за угол – чтобы нельзя было увидеть из окон дома Тонксов.  
Несколько мгновений они стоят на месте, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Спасибо, - растерянно улыбнувшись, говорит Нимфадора, и Поттер понимает, что все-таки правильно растолковал ее взгляд, но вот что теперь с этим делать – неясно. - Куда мы пойдем?..  
\- А куда ты хочешь?..  
Тонкс вздыхает, чуть морщит лобик и устало поводит плечом:  
\- Андромеда меня съест, если я не куплю себе чего-нибудь. А с ней я идти не хочу.  
Она называет маму по имени. Гарри усмехается уголками губ.  
\- Отлично. Тогда пошли ловить такси. 

Гарри наотрез отказывается идти с ней в секондхенды. Он и сам не знает, в чем причина такого упрямства, но ему тоже неведомым образом надоели блеклые растянутые кофты и неряшливые джинсы. Впрочем, не меньшее упрямство проявляет Нимфадора, отказываясь идти в солидные и дорогие женские бутики.  
Компромиссом становятся магазины для тинэйджеров. Кислотных цветов футболки, ремни, платки, напульсники, толстовки и клетчатые брюки-дудочки.  
Тонкс ненавидит ходить по магазинам. Хуже этого только ходить по магазинам с Андромедой. Назойливые продавцы вьются вокруг тебя, как мухи, бесконечные примерки и сокрушенное:  
\- Дора! Ну хоть возьми своего размера! Оно же висит на тебе, как на вешалке!..  
Гарри совершенно не вмешивается в ее выбор одежды. Но Тонкс путается в рукавах, наступает на брючины, периодически едва не падает и с удивляющим ее саму волнением отдергивает, в конце концов, шторку.  
Зеленые глаза за стеклами очков щурятся оценивающе, и Поттер кивает или, забавно морщась, качает головой. Почему-то это совсем не обижает, и Дора заходит в примерочную и берется за следующую вещь.  
Гарри оглядывает магазин, наряды на вешалках, граффити на стенах, создающие псевдомолодежный оттенок в интерьере, периодически улыбается заигрывающей с ним молоденькой продавщице, качается с пятки на носок, сунув руки в карманы, пока Дора занята одеждой. Яркая одежда раньше была ей к лицу, но сейчас словно вытягивала последние краски с бледных щек и сероватых волос. И Нимфадора умудрялась из кучи пестрого тряпья вытащить что-то блеклое и невыразительное.  
Потом кое-что все же привлекает его взгляд, и он вполголоса просит улыбчивую девушку-консультанта это платье тоже отнести в примерочную. Девушка понимающе кивает и подмигивает, однако Гарри уже задумался о другом, и не обращает на это внимания.  
На его памяти Тонкс была в платье всего один раз – на свадьбе Билла и Флер. Однако сейчас он не помнил ничего, кроме тускло-лазурного цвета. Гарри не без оснований полагал, что платья Нимфадора недолюбливает, однако не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы отправить ей этот совершенно непрактично-летний и почти девчачий сарафан. Гарри засовывает руки глубже в карманы и усмехается сам себе. Он ловит себя на том, что напряженно ждет реакции. Из раздевалки почти сразу доносится категоричное:  
\- Я это не надену!  
\- Как хочешь, - весело откликается Поттер.  
\- Ни за что!  
\- И не надо.  
\- У него юбка пышная! – звучит, как обвинение.  
\- Какой ужас, - как можно более сочувственно соглашается Гарри. Его разбирает смех.  
Когда Тонкс выходит из примерочной, чуть не запнувшись о крошечный порожек, на ней земляничного цвета сарафан, и на лице такое выражение, что Гарри считает за лучшее отступить на пару шагов.  
\- Ненавижу. Платья, - чеканит она, и на целый миг Гарри кажется, что ее глаза мечут молнии. Ее унылые серые глаза. Нет, фокус с сарафаном определенно того стоил.  
\- Ты выглядишь младше меня, - улыбается Поттер.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в одежде.  
\- Где уж мне.  
Когда они с бумажными пакетами в руках выходят из торгового центра, на улице хлещет дождь.  
\- Домой?.. - спрашивает Гарри, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодро.  
\- Домой, - звонко и гулко отвечает Тонкс. Как камень в колодец. Вода внизу клацает. Или это машина пронеслась по луже?..  
Тусклые пряди становятся цвета черной золы, когда промокают от дождя. Гарри хочется отодвинуть их, заправить их ей за ухо, но он одергивает себя вовремя – это не Джинни. Не Джинни.

Такси удается поймать далеко не сразу, и они оба успевают вымокнуть до нитки. Была бы куртка, Поттер бы ее отдал, и плащ, и мантию, но ничего нет – сентябрь, а о дожде они вообще не задумывались. Не до того было. Уже почти год не до того.  
Они быстро, неуклюже забираются на заднее сидение, бросают в ноги пакеты.  
\- Куда? – буднично спрашивает водитель.  
Тонкс, вымокшая и вновь поникшая, выцветшая, кажется чем-то чужеродным, неприятным, мышью, крысой, куклой из металлолома, из нержавеющей стали...  
Гарри откидывается на спинку сидения, трет шрам и говорит название кинотеатра.

Фильм скучен. Он просто ужасен. Невыносим.  
Нимфадора безучастно смотрит сквозь экран, Гарри пытается отвлечься головной боли, и им тягостно находится рядом. Как в самом начале.  
Когда идут титры, Поттер спохватывается и пробует вспомнить, про что вообще был фильм, хотя бы на случай вежливых расспросов Андромеды и не слишком вежливых расспросов Джинни. Но не может, ни единого кадра, ни одного слова. Из всех двух часов – только изможденный профиль Нимфадоры, едва видный в темноте.  
Когда в зале зажигается свет, она вскидывает на Гарри какой-то затравленный взгляд. В нем сразу миллион «не хочу»: не хочу так, не хочу здесь, не хочу жить, не хочу видеть, не хочу слышать, не хочу дышать, не хочу – не хочу – не могу…  
Гарри хочется быть как можно дальше отсюда. На другом краю света. Он вздыхает тяжело и спрашивает:  
\- Останемся еще на сеанс?  
Она опускает взгляд и слабо кивает. Но плечи под промокшим свитером расслабляются.  
Поттер покупает сладкую вату, попкорн и колу – совершенно нездоровая пища, но он не ел с утра, и ему сгодится что угодно.  
Они остаются еще, и озябшие, порой подрагивающие пальцы Нимфадоры греются в его руке. Под конец женщина засыпает, неудобно сгорбившись, съежившись в кресле.  
Снова загорается свет, и время уже, кажется, за полночь, но Поттеру мучительно не хочется ее будить. Во сне ее лицо разглаживается. Не умиротворенное, но спокойное и усталое. Тонкие, прямые, совсем не пушистые ресницы, сероватые щеки, высокие скулы, острый нос. Не красавица. Совсем.  
\- Тонкс, - зовет он и осторожно сжимает ее плечо, большой палец касается горячей кожи ее ключиц. – Тонкс!..  
Гарри хочется убрать руку, но он не может, снова легонько встряхивает, только чтобы оправдать то, что его пальцы чувствуют жар ее тела даже через неприятно-влажный тонкий свитер.  
\- Дора.  
Она вздрагивает, кажется, всем телом, почти подпрыгивает в кресле, и распахивает глаза широко-широко, и совершенно точно ничего не видит; хватает Гарри за шею обеими руками и прижимает к себе вплотную, шепчет лихорадочно:  
\- Я знала, знала… всего лишь сон…  
Впивается в губы, как сумасшедшая, неистово, отчаянно, все лицо покрывает поцелуями, даже не заметив мешающие очки…  
Гарри настолько ошеломлен, что ничего не предпринимает, оглушенный шепотом, поцелуями, пониманием, за кого его приняли, и тем, что даже через два слоя мокрой одежды чувствует ее вздымающуюся грудь. Не красавица, совсем. Мокрая, растрепанная, нескладная и шепчущая «Ремус»… и старше его на целых восемь лет, и один Мерлин знает, каких неимоверных сил стоило Поттеру отстраниться.  
Отстраниться, и услышать, как «Ремус» в полулихорадочном бреду мешается с «Гарри». «Гарри-Ремус-Гарри-Гарри».  
Поттера прошибает одновременно льдом и жаром, и если честно, ему страшно.  
\- Тонкс… - из пересохшего горла вырывается только невнятный хрип, и Гарри, наконец, берет себя в руки. Почти.  
\- Тонкс! Тонкс, это я…  
Больше он не рискует назвать ее Дорой.  
Нимфадора от его голоса вздрагивает в его руках, словно от разряда тока, и, кажется, приходит в себя. Ее глаза, испуганные, больные, распахнутые, с гаснущей, корчащейся где-то на самом дне надеждой, еще долго снятся Гарри по ночам.  
Он ненавидит войну так сильно, словно она и не заканчивалась вовсе. И не закончится никогда.

Джинни теплая и яркая, как огонь в камине, летняя, словно созревшая, пахучая земляника, живая и юная. Гарри как никогда остро ощущает это, потому что перед глазами постоянно стоит высохшая, взрослая, бесцветная Нимфадора Люпин-Тонкс.  
Он больше не появлялся в доме Андромеды с того вечера. По правде говоря, ему больше страшно, чем неловко.  
Страшно оттого, что он, кажется, знает, зачем ходил туда все эти месяцы.

На дворе уже весна. Грязный, ветреный, слякотный март. Джинни вытаскивает его погулять по набережной. На улице прохладно и, чего уж там, отвратительно сыро, но они идут по немагической части Лондона, и ради этого, если честно, Гарри готов потерпеть и большее.  
Джинни оборачивается, когда мимо пробегает стайка каких-то смешных карапузов, и, проводив их глазами, склоняется к уху своего спутника, лукаво прошептав:  
\- А ты хочешь детей? Когда-нибудь потом, м?.. Маленьких шустрых Поттеров?.. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Ее рыжие волосы щекочут щеку, теплые пальцы крепче сжимают его ладонь. Гарри отвлекается от своих мыслей и чуть пожимает плечами, слегка улыбнувшись:  
\- Да я уже и так привык.  
Он и правда привык за последние месяцы. Да, он все еще ничего не смыслит в малышах и не питает никакой особой нежности, но ведь и представить дальнейшую жизнь без Тедди как-то невозможно. Он искренне не понимает сперва суть вопроса о детях. К чему спрашивать, если ребенок уже есть?..  
А потом ловит непонимающий взгляд Джинни. И тут же до него доходит, что он каким-то образом прошел в миллиметре от края пропасти.  
От Джинни даже на сыром мартовском ветру пахнет земляникой. Гарри думает, что устал прятаться от самого себя.

Когда он приходит в гости к Тонксам, Андромеда только руками разводит: у Доры болит голова, и она только что ушла к себе.  
Голова так голова, Поттер пожимает плечами. Он и сам не уверен, что готов ее увидеть.  
\- Не сходишь с нами на прогулку, Гарри?  
Когда они уже выходят на улицу, он замечает ее фигуру в окне.  
…Котенок сидит на дереве и орет. Сложно себе даже представить, как из такого маленького тельца раздаются такие пронзительные, громкие звуки. В другое время это обстоятельство привлекло бы под дерево кучу детей, но сейчас март, ветер, слякоть, и дети скорее изваляются в грязи, чем как следует погуляют.  
Поэтому под старым тополем стоят только Тедди и пришедший за ним следом Гарри. Поттер чувствует себя неуверенно наедине с ребенком, и не знает о чем говорить: Андромеда вернулась домой за шарфом – на улице его не призовешь в этой части Лондона.  
Тедди в волнении смотрит наверх. Его волосы начинают светлеть, и Гарри испуганно оглядывается вокруг – нет ли кого, - на всякий случай загораживая ребенка собой. Но парк пуст.  
\- Киса.  
\- Точно, - расслабляясь, усмехается Гарри, щурясь на котенка. Нет, просто маленькая сирена. Вопли слышны, должно быть, в другом конце рощи.  
Малыш же протягивает вверх ладошки:  
\- Достань кису.  
\- Высоковато, - неуверенно отзывается Гарри.  
Волосы стремительно чернеют, когда Тедди обиженно и даже как-то по-взрослому ворчливо бормочет под нос:  
\- А Меда умеет, даже когда высоко. Она палочкой.  
Он называет бабушку Медой. Впрочем, Гарри тоже считает, что именовать Андромеду Тонкс, урожденную Блек, бабушкой – кощунство.  
Поттер снова оглядывается, проверяя нет ли кого, и опускается перед ним на корточки. Он вдруг ловит себя на том, что больше не чувствует неуверенности.  
\- Хорошо. Я достану котенка, а ты не будешь меняться, пока я достаю. Уговор?..  
Вместо ответа Тедди зажмуривается и от старания сжимает кулачки, и перед Гарри мелькает целый калейдоскоп цветов. Не буду, не буду, не буду, бормочет он, и волосы меняют цвета еще быстрее. И Поттер смеется, ворошит голубоватые пряди, и, касаясь палочки в кармане, бормочет:  
\- Акцио кот.  
Котенок визжит и цепляется до последнего когтями за ветку, потом расцарапывает Гарри руки и щеку, потом руку и нос попытавшемуся погладить его Тедди и, наконец, убегает в кусты, топорща хвост.  
\- Убежал, - констатирует ребенок, карябая ногтем царапину на запястье и глядя вслед сумасшедшему животному.  
\- Точно, - вздыхает Гарри, глядя в ту же сторону. – Ты как?..  
Андромеда одаривает их совершенно одинаково укоризненными взглядами и лечит следы от когтей заклинанием.  
После героической прогулки они сидят в гостиной Тонксов до позднего вечера. Гарри все не уходит и совершенно сознательно рискует нарваться на приглашение заночевать. И видимо Нимфадора это тоже понимает. Она спускается около двенадцати, уронив по дороге стойку с зонтиками.  
Когда пропадает Андромеда, понять решительно невозможно.  
Тонкс все стоит на пороге и прячет глаза. Серая, но уже не безжизненная, иначе весь этот абсурд вообще не вызвал бы у нее отклика. Поттер улыбается, пока она не видит.  
Наконец, Дора поднимает на него взгляд, и, словно утвердившись в чем-то, тяжело роняет:  
\- Гарри…  
Гарри смотрит ей в глаза, смотрит, кажется, целую вечность, и ему становится почти весело оттого, что он там видит.  
\- Да, - беззаботно соглашается он, соглашается с опасением в ее глазах, соглашается с ее подозрениями, соглашается со всем.  
Серое, мертвое спокойствие на ее лице ломается напрочь:  
\- Гарри, не надо! Это, это…  
Поттер безумно рад, что Тонкс никогда не была особенно уклюжей в словах, что она не может ловко складывать их в оправдания и сожаления, ему и правда достаточно ее изломанных бровей и беспомощного жеста рукой.  
\- Пожалуйста… ты ведь понимаешь…  
Понимает. Понимает, что она любит Ремуса, что она жить не хочет, что она старше, что у нее сын, что она ничего ему, Гарри, дать не сможет, что у него самого есть Джинни. Ну и что.  
\- Ну и что, - говорит он, и вдруг понимает, что между ними нет и шага. Когда успел подойти?.. Или это она сделала шаг навстречу?  
\- Пожалуйста, уходи, - шепчет Нимфадора, глядя в пол. Ну надо же, оказалось, что она ниже Гарри. Он нашел ее ладонь, и почувствовал, как ледяные, нервно вздрагивающие пальцы переплетаются с его собственными. Она близко настолько, что он ощущает ее теплое дыхание.  
\- Пожалуйста, Гарри. Уходи, - все так же шепотом, теперь уже крепко зажмурив глаза, и в противоположность словам сильнее стискивая пальцы.  
\- Тонкс.  
Гарри упирается своим лбом в ее, запах лаванды и пыли от пепельных волос, серая, серая, тусклая, пахнет пылью и дождем, теплая, ближе, губами к губам.  
Дора замирает на миг, на целый долгий-долгий миг, и отшатывается:  
\- Тонкс. Я…  
В ее голосе проступает сначала паника, а потом металл, и она выдергивает руку:  
\- Уходи. Уходи.  
Гарри улыбается криво, углом рта, и выходит. А Тонкс остается. Долго невидящим взглядом смотрит в стену, затем поднимает руку к лицу и чувствует слезы. Плачет. А потом, когда хлопает входная дверь, швыряет в стену книгу. И вазу с конфетами, которые он принес, и кружку, из которой он всегда пил.  
Потом медленно и неловко восстанавливает все это волшебством. Ломать ей всегда удавалось лучше, чем чинить.  
А еще она режет пальцы осколком, и, глядя на кровь, решает, что, кажется, хочет жить.  
Снова хочет жить.

Джинни злится. Она кричит, ругается, плачет, и, в конце концов, затихает устало и зло, видя, что это просто бесполезно. Гарри чувствует себя виноватым. Кажется. Вроде бы. Гарри никак себя не чувствует. Он даже не идет провожать ее до двери. Вместо этого он идет в гостиную, садится на кресло качалку с ногами и всю ночь смотрит в огонь камина.  
Наутро у него в гостях бушующий Рон, за которым почти сразу приходит Гермиона и здорово помогает Гарри избежать драки с лучшим другом.  
\- Я уведу его, но лучше вам пока не видеться, - обеспокоенно сообщает она на прощание, чуть сжимая руку Поттера. А потом все же не удержавшись, добавляет, понизив тон:  
\- Ну что все-таки случилось, Гарри?..  
Гарри пожимает плечами. Он и сам не уверен. Наконец, он фыркает невесело и устало поводит плечом:  
\- Кажется, Я... Тонкс… в общем…  
Гермиона делает круглые глаза, спешно целует его в щеку и убегает вслед за все еще злым Роном.  
«На свадьбу не забудь позвать, дурак!»  
Свадьба. Какая к черту свадьба?..  
Гарри закусывает губу и идет искать огневиски.  
Нет, правда. Серая, блеклая, взрослая Тонкс. В мокром свитере. О какой свадьбе вообще речь?  
Он себе этого не может представить. Он не представляет себе это целый день, гуляя по набережной и в парке у дома Тонксов. Он не представляет себе этого поздней ночью, возвращаясь, наконец, домой – простуженный, протрезвевший и опустошенный.  
Все правильно, она любит Ремуса, у нее сын, у нее горе и мокрый свитер, и губы сладкие от мятных леденцов, которые Гарри принес в прошлый раз.  
Он ищет еще огневиски, но все кончилось, и тогда просто наводит себе большую кружку горячего какао. В дверь стучат, наверное, Джинни аппарировала – забыла что-нибудь. Гарри как-то не приходит в голову, что она могла его простить. Он открывает и в лучших традициях Тонкс от неожиданности роняет кружку. Куча осколков и теплые коричневые пятна на брюках: его и Нимфадоры.  
\- Извини, - только и может сказать Гарри, вдруг остро понимая, что он в ее глазах – мальчишка, которому едва стукнуло восемнадцать. И что Тонкс, как бы по-детски она порой себя не вела, уже двадцать шесть и за плечами смерть мужа и отца.  
\- Ничего, - одними губами улыбается она, глядя на осколки. – Можно я войду?  
\- Да… да, конечно.  
Она идет медленно и неуверенно, она ни разу не была у него в гостях, но так ничего и не переворачивает по дороге. Скверный знак.  
Тонкс проходит сразу в гостиную и сразу к камину, нерешительно протягивает руки к огню.  
\- Замерзла, - через плечо, не обернувшись, оправдывается усталым пустым голосом. Улыбается снова изломанно, как-то почти виновато:  
\- Искала тебя.  
Гарри вздрагивает, делает шаг к ней, и Нимфадора оборачивается, чтобы оказаться заключенной в объятия и самой тут же судорожно стиснуть его руками.  
\- Мне страшно, Гарри, - шепчет она ему в шею, и у него мурашки бегут по коже. – Мне страшно снова попробовать жить. Мне кажется, что я не достойна, что я не должна снова улыбаться, снова радоваться, что это предательство, это не честно… не честно, ведь он…  
Гарри обнимает ее крепко и немного неуклюже.  
\- Не бойся. Это не предательство. Это правильно.  
Он снимает с кресла плед и укутывает ее одной рукой, по-прежнему прижимая к себе, усаживается на качалку, устраивает ее у себя на коленях. Тонкс сжимается, съеживается в его руках, и снова девочка, снова ровесница, а не умудренная жизнью женщина почти на десять лет старше его. Он укачивает ее, как ребенка. Огонь трещит в камине.  
\- Тонкс, я заставлю тебя вернуться назад. К нам. Заставлю… слышишь?.. я…  
Ему нужно досказать до конца, он и сам еще не все понимает, но ему нужно это сказать, обязательно, непременно, слова жгут изнутри, слова хотят, наконец, назвать это неясное, жгучее, странное. Нимфадора его не слушает, не слышит, мотает головой, вжимается в него, уткнувшись лбом ему в висок, и шепчет, отчаянно и лихорадочно:  
\- Люби… Люби – и делай что хочешь.  
Гарри обнимает ее еще крепче, еще сильней, прижимается губами к макушке, рассеянно и устало, потому что напряжение и сомнения последних месяцев, наконец, отпускают.  
И только потом он замечает, что ее волосы не серые. Они переливаются от небесно-голубого до лилово-ягодного.


End file.
